Unwanted Pride
by Sebastian Hewajima
Summary: Sadie and Molly Skellington are the Pumpkin King's Daughters, but when their parents start becoming obsessed with holidays, even to the extent of forgetting their birthdays, Sadie and Molly run away, to the human world...
1. Happy Birthday

**A/N: I'm writing a TNBC fic everybody! silence yeah… okay so this fiction is called Unwanted Pride and here's basically what's happening:**

**Molly and Sadie Skellington, the Daughters of Halloween, are getting fed up with their parents, now completely obsessed with holidays they're forgetting their children's birthdays. Sadie has a few friends in the human world that might be of help, but can this really be solved by running away?**

**Okay. Jack and Sally might be a little OOC at first, but c'mon, I'm sick today, cut me some slack.**

**Sadie Skellington and characters used with permission from their owner ybfan666 (Hayley)**

**Jack and Sally Skellington along with Halloween Town characters used without permission from Tim Burton (hence the term FAN fiction)**

**------------------------------------**

The full moon rose over the gloomy village of Halloween Town, ghosts floated semi-visibly about the streets, various monsters crept around in dark alleys and a countdown-clock on top a huge columned building showed four seconds left…

Until what?

Three… two… one…

A skeleton in a pinstripe suit jumped out from seemingly nowhere and screamed "Happy Halloween!"

All the monsters, ghosts, and ghouls gathers around the skeleton and cheered, a rag doll with stitched-together clothing and long red hair walked up to the skeleton and reached her stitched-up arms around his boney shoulders and said excitedly "Oh, Jack! This Halloween was your best yet!"

Jack smiled a very skeleton-like grin and answered "Sally! I knew you love it! But what did the girls think?" he asked excitedly

Sally smiled "Why don't you ask them yourself?" she stepped aside to reveal two small girls; one had a skeleton face with one eye socket with a stitched up scar on it, a stitched-together flesh neck, a bone right arm and a flesh right arm, light hair falling to her shoulders, and a small black dress.

Jack held out his arms and welcomed her into a hug "Molly!" he cried as she ran into his boney-hug shrieking "Daddy!"

Molly was Jack and Sally's four-year-old daughter.

Behind Molly was her younger sister, she had a stitched-together flesh head and green eyes, her limbs were bone, her red hair was cropped short just above her ears and she wore a green dress with some patches of cloth covering up holes that were made during play.

"Sadie!" Jack cried opening up his free arm to welcome his younger daughter into a hug as well; Sadie shrieked in delight and ran into her father's arm to join her older sister

"Happy second birthday Sadie!" Jack smiled and handed Sadie a small pink bow, except where the knot in the bow was supposed to be instead there was a skull the same pink colour.

Sadie gazed at her present with wide, shining eyes and looked at her father with the same questioning expression that seemed to hold everything in balance and in a response Jack placed the bow on lock of Sadie's red hair.

Sadie squealed with delight, and her mother smiled.

Molly climbed up onto Jack's shoulders and hugged his neck, as Sadie was picked up by Sally and carried in her arms as she gently drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------

ELEVEN YEARS LATER

"Sadie!" a fifteen-year-old Molly called up the stairs to her sister "You're going to be late for the Halloween Banquet!"

"I'm coming!" a thirteen-year-old Sadie yelled back down at her sister as she hurried down the steps to join her family

"Mom and Dad already left, but they said they'd save us seats." Molly explained

Sadie's smile fell "Oh, okay." She had hoped her parents would've wished her a 'happy birthday' before they left

Seeing her sister's sadness Molly quickly said "I _was_ going to save this until **after** the banquet but…" she held out a bony hand, and rested inside it was a book, a thick voluminous tome with a tattered cover and old wilted pages

"It's an original, Shakespeare's most famous plays, handwritten." Molly explained

Sadie stared down at the book with wide eyes then with a huge smile, she grabbed her sister into a huge hug

"I take it… you like it…" Molly choked out from lack of air

Sadie let go, and grabbed the book from her sister and held it in both arms "I love it." she smiled


	2. Running Away

**A/N: Wow. I think this is one of my fastest updates yet. Okay, if anyone has any questions please feel free to ask, okay? Great!**

**Could it be? The chapter where Nikky mentions Sadie's ghost form? It is!**

**Sadie Skellington and Sadie Spirit are owned by Hayley, a.k.a. ybfan666 on deviantART, please contact her for any questions Sadie related.**

**--------------------------**

Sadie and Molly sat quietly at the head of a large, square wooden table, down each side sat a different face seen around Halloween Town.

Down at the other end of the table, their parents were laughing and joking with the Mayor, Jack was making scary faces at a now grown-up Lock, Shock and Barrel who in turn were gutting themselves at the hilarity.

Shock was dressed in a long purple spaghetti-strap dress, her black hair was grown out past her shoulders, and she wore a purple bat barrette in her hair.

Lock, Shock's husband, was dressed in a dark red tuxedo, a red devil horn hung from an earring on his left ear.

Barrel was dressed in a black tuxedo, his wife, clearly a vampire, was dressed in a black satin dress, and she had earrings, each of which had a small bone hanging from them.

Their children, Locked, Shockwave, and Buckel were sitting near the head of the table, trying to joke around with Sadie, who in turn was so depressed, barely registered them as she picked at a slice of her birthday/celebration of screaming cake.

Noticing Sadie's discomfort, Molly walked down to the other end of the table towards her parents; every eye in the town of Halloween followed her as she walked brusquely, a scowl on her face.

"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you for a second, it's about Sadie…" Molly started

"In a second, Pumpkin." Jack waved off Molly's offer.

Sally didn't even hear, she was in deep conversation with Violet, Barrel's vampire wife.

Molly sighed angrily and stormed off back to her seat, where she sat down and crossed her arms.

Sadie spared a sad glance in her sister's direction before pushing her chair back and stomping away, Molly got up, all eyes switched from where Sadie had previously been to Molly, who glared black, her empty eye sockets repelling as the black sea.

The townspeople's gaze shifted uncomfortably to another direction as Molly followed her sister with just as much hatred.

----------------------------------------

"What is their major malfunction?" Sadie screamed as she angrily paced the floor of Molly's bedroom

Molly nodded grimly "It's not right, parents aren't supposed to forget their kid's birthdays no matter _what_ holiday they're on!"

"Just one of the many downsides to living in place that obsesses mainly on holidays." Sadie commented miserably

Molly perked up "wait a second… Sadie, say that again!"

Sadie looked confused "Just one of the many downsides?"

"Er- no, after that." Molly said meekly

"Living in a place that obsesses mainly on holidays?" Sadie supplied

"Yes! That's it!" Molly cried standing up from her sitting position on her bed

"I don't follow…" Sadie said

"Remember that place Dad told us about in his stories, the one where he delivered his ghoulish Christmas presents to, the, um, human world?" Molly stated

Sadie's eye widened "I remember, and the gravestone in the old cemetery was a doorway to it!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Molly smiled slyly as she hoisted a black duffel bag over her shoulder "Let's go!"

"Right!" Sadie said as she transformed into her ghost form

Sadie Skellington and Molly Skellington, along with a few of Sadie's closest friends had been playing around at the cemetery a few months ago, and Sadie had taken a fall and had an unfortunate accident, she had fallen into an ectoplasmic pool, and in the plasma's unstable form it needed an organic form to stabilize itself, which had unfortunately been Sadie, transforming her into Sadie Spirit.

Due to the lack of evil of malevolent spirits around Halloween Town, Sadie hardly ever used her ghost form for anything but when she was too lazy or depressed to walk.

Only those who witnessed it knew of Sadie's "abilities".

Sadie picked up Molly by her shoulders and carried her towards the cemetery that was very near Skellington Tower.

Finding the right gravestone Sadie and Molly pulled at the hidden door until it opened, revealing a tunnel

"Well," Molly sighed "here we go."

Sadie and Molly clasped hands and begun the long decent into the tunnel.

----------------------------------------

**Did that all run smoothly? Please drop me a line and tell me what you thought.**


	3. Changed for the better?

**A/N: Please don't hurt me! I was really busy, I mean, I went to a wedding in another province!**

**So, um… I am going to try and make this really super-awesome chapter, okay… just don't… chase me with pitchforks… yeah…**

**Sadie Skellington is © ybfan666 a.k.a. Hayley**

**Molly Skellington, all other characters © me…**

**--------------------------------**

Sadie and Molly walked in silence, Molly had to bend over to avoid knocking her head off due to the cramped quarters of the tunnel, and Sadie just bent her knees slightly.

A light shone up ahead, they were getting closer.

Molly took a deep breath and stopped at the entrance to the human realm, "Okay, this is it…" she breathed

"Here we go." Sadie said quietly

Molly opened the marble doors; bright sunlight engulfed her and Sadie.

They cautiously stepped outside.

Molly beamed "Sadie, we—we did it!"

Realization hit Sadie "No, no more mom and dad… and Halloween Town…"

Suddenly Molly's skeletal parts began growing flesh, her pale hair had began to fill with an ink black colour, her eye sockets wasn't empty anymore they now held two beautiful dark brown eyes, and her stitches were gone, her dress was still the same; black long-sleeved and down to her ankles.

Sadie's skeletal parts had also miraculously grown flesh, her stitches also vanishing like they had never been, her dress stayed the same as it had been at the banquet, a simple dark green number.

Molly straightened her back, and blinked her eyes "I –I can't believe it… my bones… my flesh… my… hair…" Molly searched for the proper words to describe what was going through her head, but she came up with nothing.

Sadie flexed her fingers, and turned her hands to be palm down, and examined then with fascination, she looked at Molly with wide eyes. "Dad never mentioned this one side effect…"

Molly narrowed her eyes "It must have been because he traveled here in a sleigh, and when he got out of it, he was still holding onto the sack of Halloween Town toys, but because we have nothing…" Molly trailed off.

Sadie tried to grasp what Molly was saying… her eyes widened as realization hit her "So, we'll be stuck like this… forever?" Sadie looked like she was about to cry "I didn't mean to change us… I just didn't want to be…" Sadie's eyes began to water, as tears dripped down her face, leaving damp trails on her cheeks.

Molly embraced her weeping sister "Oh, Sadie, Sadie, Sadie… don't cry, it's alright, we won't be stuck like this forever…" She held her sister at arms length "Just until we got back into Halloween Town…"

Sadie sniffed and wiped her eyes with her forearm, then smiled at Molly "Thanks." She whispered

"You're welcome—" Molly started, but was interrupted by another voice

"Hey! Who are you two?"


End file.
